Seasons
by RainbowShell
Summary: Serena and Darien go through different paths so that when they meet, they'll be ready for the great love that once existed in their past lives. SD.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

**_Seasons -_**__**Chapter 1**

**Present:**

Serena breathed against Darien's chest. She looked at his face and studied every mark, scar, and hair. She didn't want to miss or forget a single detail. Her flight was in a few hours and in any second she'd had to get going.

"I don't want to leave you, Darien." She began to cry.

Darien wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep embrace. He reminded himself that there was only a year left of residency. He wished he could be at two places at once to spare her tears, but today he held her feeling responsible. They were flowing like a river. There is no end to how much he loved her and how much he wished to cast her sadness away. He began to shed a tear as well but tried his hardest to refrain so he could be strong for both of them.

"We'll see each other again in 2 months, for Thanksgiving." He stroked her hair and wiped her tears with his thumb. Her hair smelled like flowers and her skin was as soft as petals. He will miss being able to touch her face.

The summer they spent together just came and went like a breeze, and to think it would already be Thanksgiving so soon made her heart ache.

Where has the time gone? Time just flies like the wind. Time can flower trees, turn them brown, take all the leaves away, and return them again. Time could build such strong, aching love between two people. Time can change so many things…

Darien held Serena's left hand. He felt for her promise ring while making a silent vow to replace it with a much bigger rock when he finishes residency and comes back to her for good, because she's the one he's been waiting for all his life.

**3 years ago:**

Darien, the best-looking medical student and player in town, came back late at night. He checked his cellphone. 3 texts from Beryl. Sigh, he was so tired. He had just said goodbye to Ami from a late midnight meal. She finished her computing exam, and asked him if he was free to celebrate. She liked him a lot. It was a Saturday, and naturally he was free since Sundays through Thursdays he was busy studying for medical school exams. Deciding to save texting Beryl for tomorrow, Darien showered and fell asleep but woke up an hour later to a ringing phone. Caller ID: Beryl. Ignore. Settings. Silent. Goodnight world.

The next day he listened to his voice message. Beryl had called to say that she was thinking of him, missed him, and to say goodnight. Running his hand through his hair, he wondered why women always wanted to talk and say things like that. Why do all women want to get into relationships? Can't they just take it easy? Darien is not a bad guy, but once in awhile he wants to get laid and, well, women were after him left and right so what's the harm? People ask, what about finding a decent woman to settle down with? "No thanks." He says.

Andrew knocked on his bedroom door. "Hey Dare, do you know when Professor Kaioh is going to post his cardiomyopathy notes? I've been checking for the last 2 days and they're still not up."

Darien scanned for his notebook. He dug in his backpack and pulled out his lectures. "It should be posted later today. But if not, then email him."

"Good point." Andrew's a good roommate, though he has a bad habit of being a slob. The apartment's mess is mostly his. "His daughter is hot, by the way."

"I heard she swings the other way, though." Darien added.

"I know. Damn." With that, Andrew walked back to his room.

For the remainder of the day, Darien went to campus to work on his research with his classmate. His phone vibrated once. "Good luck on your research. – Ami." She was always so thoughtful and sweet. He texted a short "thanks" and then went back to work.

Two days later, Beryl sent Darien an email. "Hey, I haven't heard from you in awhile. How are you, my friend?"

Oh shoot. He totally forgot to respond back to Beryl. Technically he and Beryl never met. She was an online acquaintance who by chance found his facebook. She thought his profile was attractive, smart, successful, and simply perfect. She messaged him often and sometimes even sent some naughty pictures to arouse his fantasy. She was not shy about that at all. Darien would've liked to date her but she was an 7 hour drive away, they've only talked here and there on messenger and on the phone when he had time. He thought she was pretty cute with her long flaming red hair and sexy pictures from dancing, but her personality was sometimes demanding and immature. Her brain was also questionable.

He gave Beryl a call.

"Hi sexy." Her voice was a bit nasally, but at least her face was kind of cute, he thought.

"Hi. How're you doing?"

That's the end of chapter 1. Hope you guys liked it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! It was a huge surprise to see how many of you bookmarked my little story. I have to apologize to those who read my other old fanfic. It's 6 years old and I've been meaning to revise and finish it, but it's been difficult to draw inspiration for that one. I'm going to focus on this story in the meantime and I already know how I want it to go, so please stay tuned. I'll try to update as often as possible!

_**Seasons**_** – Chapter 2**

**3 years ago:**

Serena hid her report card from her boyfriend Diamond when he came over. He parked his expensive convertible in front of her more humble place and rang the doorbell. "Hi honey, you're here early." She received his kiss on her cheek.

Diamond placed his hand on her head, something he loved to do but made her feel like a child, exactly of how he thought of her sometimes. "The deal closed earlier than I thought. Aren't you happy to see me? How was your day, love?" Diamond is 7 years older than Serena and worked at his father's architect firm. The firm is hugely successful and over the decades, his father gained recognition and went from designing homes to large corporations and museums. Diamond, an architect baby chose to follow his father's ambitions and is now working for him. He not only has a promising career but a large inheritance as well. Yes, you guessed right. He's loaded.

"My day? Good." Serena bit her lip. She doesn't have to tell him everything, especially her grades in college.

Diamond sniffed the air. A slight smoke wafted. "Hey, do I smell something burning?"

"Oh no! The chicken!" Serena rushed to the oven. How come the timer didn't sound? She grabbed her oven mittens and took out the tray. The chicken was slightly burnt. "If I peel off the skin then it would still be edible." She spent hours prepping for it and is going to try to save it.

"Hmm..." He inspected it a little closer. "Why don't we go out to eat instead." Diamond didn't want to be rude but the chicken was ashed beyond skin-deep. Serena was going to protest but she didn't want to poison Diamond's expensive tastes so she decided to save her tongue and accept defeat instead. Diamond was probably right anyway. She just wished her day would go right at least once.

Disappointed in having to throw her hard-worked chicken in the trash, Serena's phone suddenly beeped. She checked and saw Andrew's text. "Pizza for lunch tomorrow? I'm coming back tonight."

Diamond looked over. He didn't like that Andrew hung out with Serena so much, but Serena assured him that Andrew was just a good friend and that they're just like brother and sister. Ever since she stopped by Andrew's part time job and met him at Dave and Busters arcade, he's never failed to be a good friend always helping her out with homework or relationships or a flat tire. He's saved her a few times with emergency tutoring and helping her cope through her problems with Diamond. In return, Andrew liked meeting girls through Serena. He even dated one of her friends during high school, but unfortunately it didn't work out with Trista because she thought they weren't astrologically compatible. She was a Scorpio, and her Pluto influenced intensity would never be understood by his airy Gemini logic. Andrew was devastated but eventually bounced back up and spent his time on his studies and club activities instead, which greatly helped his chances of getting into medical school. Perhaps it was a good thing they broke up, but astrologically incompatible as an excuse? Whatever, she was a little out there.

"Great, hanging out with Andrew again? Your other boyfriend?" Diamond asked with disdain.

"Diamond, we talked about this. He's just a friend and it's usual for us to hang out whenever he comes back to town. It's just what we do. Trust me, he's like a brother. Just you suspecting us makes me feel awkward already."

Diamond was overprotective of Serena. He couldn't help it. She was beautiful, kind-hearted, always well-intentioned, and other guys can't take their eyes off her. It frustrates him that she doesn't see it and denies it.

"I'm not suspecting him, it's just... can't you guys hang out in a group or something? Why do you guys always hang out one-on-one?"

Serena shrugged. She liked the one-on-one time because she could tell him everything about school and Diamond without holding back. It's hard to describe their friendship. She confides in Andrew. Diamond just doesn't understand her sometimes. Serena has girlfriends too, Mina and Lita, but Mina is currently on a modeling contract in Europe and Lita has a new boyfriend (again) and has been spending most of her time with him. Lita's been MIA.

Serena retorted. "There's nothing wrong with us hanging out. It's not like you don't talk to Nehelenia." Diamond gritted his teeth. "Nehelenia grew up with me in diapers. It's different. We mostly only email, and I would like to add that she has a boyfriend."

"Diamond, please. We have our own friends, and we should be free to hang out with whoever we want, and that's that. Why don't we just go to dinner now. I'm hungry and this conversation is going nowhere." Before Diamond could say anymore, she grabbed her purse and opened to door. Already walking towards his car, he gave out a sigh. Ok she wins today and he didn't want to leave his car in her neighborhood for long. A lot of kids give it a lot of attention around here. He followed suit and closed the door behind her while she locked it. They drove out looking like an expensive couple in his shiny car.

Meanwhile Andrew packed his bag for his weekend trip back to his hometown. He tries to drive back at least once a month since it's only a 2 hour drive away. His mother wants to see him more but he's been trying to explain to her that medical school consumes all of his time.

As he grabbed his shirts, Darien suddenly appeared at his door. "Hey, going home?"

"Yeah. I'm going back to see my family and friends. What about you? Are you going to stay here this weekend?"

"Sadly, I still haven't finished my research so I have to stay. Since you'll be gone, Ami might come over."

"That's fine. Tell her I said hi. And be nice to her, Dare. She's a good girl."

Darien folded his arms. Andrew is naturally protective of women. It must be because his sister is so much younger than him. "Since when am I not nice? I know how to treat a lady." Andrew didn't respond and moved onto folding his pants to fit into his duffel. "So," Darien spoke again, "Who are you going to see this weekend with anyway? Is it Jadeite?"

"No, Jadeite's on a getaway with his girlfriend, Zoicite. I'm seeing another friend. You never met her. "

"Oh, who is sh..."

Andrew's phone started ringing. "Oh hey Serena. Yeah I'm on my way now." A female voice muffled from his phone. Sounded like crying. Darien stayed to watch was happening. "Are you okay? Where are you now?" Andrew began to look concern and Darien was curious what was going on.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can. Just try to calm down ok?" He hung up.

"Was that your sister?" Darien asked, wondering why a female called crying.

"No. I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Alright." If Andrew wasn't going to be specific, then Darien wasn't going to pry. "Have a safe drive man."

"Thanks. Have fun with Ami."

...

Alright guys, that's it for chapter 2. I had fun writing this but it did take the whole day. Hope you guys liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Darien met Ami at a casual restaurant. When they sat down to order food, Darien immediately knew he was getting his favorite.

"What are you getting?" He asked Ami.

"I don't know. Do you want to order for me again?" Ami asked unsure. Even after knowing him for a year, she still felt nervous and fanatic around Darien. He's not only extremely smart and hardworking but SO handsome at the same time, a very deadly combination. It was extremely hard for Ami, who never bothered with men, to make eye contact with him. "Um…I don't know what to get." She uttered.

"Do you like any the specials?" Darien asked not feeling right about ordering for her all the time. "What do you think of the specials?" She asked back nervously. Unable to decide she thought the date would go better if Darien to get another dish that he liked, as usual.

The waitress came by to take their order. "Are you guys ready?"

"Maybe just a few more m..."

"Darien, why don't you order for me?" Ami interrupted. "Get something else that you like."

The waitress was looking at them both, not sure if she should give them more time.

"Please." Ami insisted.

Darien wondered what was so hard about ordering one's own food, but he didn't want to push it. He was hungry and decided to order for them both since Ami asked.

After the waitress took their order, there was a little bit of awkward silence so Darien tried to make conversation.

"So how have you been?" He asked. Ami couldn't think of anything more interesting to talk about other than her work and spoke about it for most of dinner. Darien tried his best to listen but after a long week of working hard himself, it was his least favorite topic at the moment. However, it seemed that Ami needed to talk about it so he tried to listen. Finally realizing that Darien had quiet, she continued to talk about a subject as long as possible, thinking she was helping the silence. Ami usually did most of the talking whenever they went out.

"I haven't been sleeping much," she lamented. "I spent the last 2 weeks trying to work out the problems I'm experiencing with this project. We're running computer clusters to solve these complex computation problems, but the assistant is having problems performing conducting scalable performance monitoring to check that all data gathered matches current research for the project and we're both not sure how to go about it."

Darien thought it was rather impressive that for her young age, she skipped several grades (4 exactly) and go straight to college studying computer science. Growing up, Ami was so determined and busy studying that she didn't really have too many friends. Work was her life, and she spent considerably more time with machines than with people.

The evening was mainly talk about her research and as it got later, Darien really tried his best not to yawn.

...

Meanwhile, Andrew pulled into Serena's driveway and rang the doorbell. Her roommate Molly answered the door. "Hi!"

"Oh hi." Andrew had a secret crush on Molly. "Is Serena home?"

"She's actually in my room. Why don't you come in and join us." A chance in Molly's room? Oh boy. He followed Molly, enjoying what he was seeing from her back. He gulped and tried keep focus on why he was there.

Serena was sitting in Molly's bed with a tissue box next to her. Clearly she had been crying.

"Hey sport," Andrew greeted her. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Serena began to cry again and wiped her tears with tissue.

"Basically," Molly helped fill in for Andrew. "Her report card came and Diamond found it in her purse and was really not happy about it."

Andrew took a look at her report card. Yikes. He knew Serena was struggling but he didn't think she'd fail 2 of her classes.

"Diamond was furious and kept lecturing Serena. He gave a whole speech about how she needed to finish school soon and how disappointed he was that she has to postpone graduation for another 6 months."

Andrew sighed. Math and science were not Serena's strong subjects and since things have been rocky with Diamond her grades took a turn for the worst. He couldn't help her now that he was so busy with his own studies.

"Serena felt ever since the beginning of the school year, she and Diamond had gotten into some dramatic arguments which distracted her from her studies. Instead of supporting her, he only made demands of her. She's been feeling very overwhelmed and after tonight, she realized that Diamond was right, she needed to focus on school. So she told Diamond how she felt and thought it might have been best if they took a break so she could concentrate. But he was very upset at the idea, so he said they should just break up instead."

"Well, he was probably just angry. He'll come around soon enough, Ser..."

"It's for the best." Serena finally said something. "I think it's been stifling for the both of us in the relationship and I just want to study without anymore fighting."

"Have you thought about working with a tutor?" Andrew asked. "I might know someone who's really good at the subjects, but he's my roommate so if you're okay coming over every once in awhile then I'll see what I can do."

...

After dinner, Darien thought twice about inviting Ami into his apartment. As much as he tried to sympathize with her thesis problem, she had spent the entire evening ranting about it and he was utterly stunned she couldn't see how one-sided the conversation had been. Ami already realizing that Darien had not invited her to his apartment yet, asked. "So what are we doing for the rest of the night?"

"I don't know, I'm actually feeling kind of tired," He spoke honestly.

"Oh."

"Sorry, it's been a long week. Can I just drive you home and look over your thesis later this weekend? You have my email."

Ami was bummed she couldn't spend more time with Darien.

"Sure." They hugged briefly. "See you next time," and closed the car door.

Not sure why he felt relieved, Darien sped off towards his apartment.

Right at the moment he finished parking, his phone alerted him of a text. "Hey do you still tutor on the weekends? My friend could use your help. -Andrew."

Darien thought about his schedule. He already spends 5 long days on campus, 1 day of research on the weekends, did he really want to spend more time working?

He texted Andrew back. "Not at the moment, but maybe when research isn't so hectic. I'll be finishing up in about a month."

"Thanks dude. I'll give you her contact so you can coordinate with her." The bottom of the text included her full name and phone number.

Serena Tsukino. Darien looked her up on facebook. Everything was private except a picture of her and her boyfriend. Add.

...

An hour later, Serena looked at Darien Chiba's facebook and raised an eyebrow. The first thing she noticed was that he was really good looking, and the second thing was that there a lot of girls on his wall, all over it in fact. There were also flirty comments on his pictures. One she had noticed was a picture of him and Andrew at a mountain. His caption was, "Andrew's looking for the meteor shower, do you know what I'm looking for?" Beryl commented, "You're looking for me!" As Serena scrolled up and down she noticed a pattern, these two girls named Ami and Beryl writing consistently, but Beryl writing a lot more. Sometimes it looked like they were competing with each other to own his page.

Womanizer, she shook her head.

Serena changed her profile picture. Diamond had already deleted their relationship status.

Within 5 minutes, a message popped up from Darien.

"Hi."

Well that was fast.

"Hello." She responded.

Darien noticed she deleted her previous picture and uploaded a picture of her cat instead. She had a few pictures of nature and a few others of her cat, but none of her. Other than that blurry image with her boyfriend, he didn't really know what she looked like.

"So Andrew tells me you need tutoring?"

"Yes, I need help with calculus and chemistry."

"Perfect, I am great at both subjects. I'll let you know when I'm available, should be in about a month."

"Great thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Np. Have a great day." He signed off.

Have a great day too, Serena said to herself.

A month had passed and to Serena's surprise, Molly and Andrew had started dating. Molly disappeared every weekend to go over to his place, which made Serena feel a little lonely but she tried to occupy herself with her family, lots of movies, and recently with her classmate, Seiya. She and Diamond haven't made any contact since their breakup. Sometimes she was sad, but she tried to be cheerful and looked forward to seeing Seiya in class instead. Serena had asked if Seiya wanted to study together, but he was always busy and didn't have time. She was glad she at least got to spend time with Molly during the week, sometimes going to lunch and to the library afterwards together. She got her second calculus and chemistry quizzes back. D+ and C-, which were a huge improvement from her previous grades. However, it seemed that no matter how hard she studied, she only kept getting D's and C's. Serena was starting to think she was destined to be stupid.

A text alert interrupted Serena's depressing thoughts. "Hi Serena. Are you with Molly right now?" Of course it was Andrew.

Serena was in fact with Molly. They were together at the library.

She rolled her eyes. They were so lovey dovey they can't stop texting each other every minute. "Your boyfriend is looking for you, Miss Molly." Serena handed her phone to let Molly see.

Molly blushed. "Oh! Oops. I don't really have good reception at the library. Can I borrow your phone for a second?"

Serena didn't even know why she bothered asking since Molly just took it and giggled as she began speaking to Andrew and walked off.

After 15 minutes, Molly finally came back. Interrupting Serena's reading, Molly exclaimed some good news.

"Guess what! Andrew's friends are throwing him a birthday party this weekend. We should go!"

...

Molly and Serena arrived to the restaurant. "Sorry we're late! Parking here is crazy on a Friday night!" Molly explained.

Andrew got up and gave each of them a hug. "It's okay, just glad you two made it! I save you two seats."

Molly sat down next to Andrew while Serena sat next to Molly and a very familiar looking man. He had jet black hair, wore a green blazer and had a chiseled jaw line. Where had she seen this handsome man before? She was very perplexed because she's sure she's seen him from somewhere...

"Hi, I'm Darien," he introduced himself. He offered his hand to the lovely lady next to him. Since she walked into the room, he was mesmerized by her. She looked very sexy in her little black dress covered with a small cardigan. Her hair was pulled down in long blonde curls and accentuated her beauty even more.

"Oh you're Darien!" Serena was finally relieved to discover why he was so familiar looking.

Darien was puzzled by her reaction. "Sorry, have we met before?" He didn't think he would ever forget meeting someone like her.

Serena laughed. It was such a cute laugh to him.

"No, we haven't. I'm sorry, I'm Serena! You messaged me a month ago on facebook."

Darien was shocked. Andrew never told him that Serena was this gorgeous. How the heck did Andrew know pretty girls anyway?

"Ah, you're Serena. Finally tonight we meet."

"It's nice to meet you, Darien." She gave him her hand and as he took it to shake, he felt how soft it was, yet she gave a firm handshake indicating some confidence.

Serena and Darien began getting to know each other right away and they both found it surprisingly easy to open up. The more they talked, the more it felt like they had known each other for years. The connection was very comfortable. Serena opened to him about her issues with calculus and chemistry while Darien told her how he decided to go to medical school. He also gave her some tips of how to think about science while she studied. She told him she would try it.

Andrew and Molly noticed how lively they both were and smiled nervously towards each other. They seemed to get along really well. Molly could tell that Serena was impressed by Darien's intelligence, while Andrew noticed Darien's arm around her on her chair smitten by her humor and sweet smiles. What they both didn't know about each other was that other girls were also after Darien and Serena was very prone to rebounding. Well, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad combination afterall and so they decided not to worry about it.

After an hour later, the restaurant began to move tables to transform into a dance club.

"Want to dance with me?" Darien asked Serena.

Serena liked Darien's direct approach and danced with him all night. Darien tried hard to make sure his hands were put in the right places. She was so sexy that it was more challenging than usual. The upbeat music put them on a spin and it was as if it was just both of them in the room. Serena can't remember the last time she had so much fun.

At the end of the fun night, Serena asked Darien if he could drive her to Molly's car. She explained that she would drive it down while Andrew drove Molly a day later.

"Or maybe you both can stay over and drive down together." Darien suggested.

Serena looked at him to see if he was for real. Wow, he was. Serena was attracted, but she wasn't that type of girl, at least not right away. "Thanks for the offer Darien, but I should head back. I told my mom I would see her tomorrow for lunch."

"Oh that's too bad. Next time then."

Serena thanked him with a hug and drove off. For the first time a girl had said no to him. He was rather impressed.

...

For the next two weeks, Darien began tutoring Serena via online and phone. Even though he was busy, he genuinely wanted to help Serena and he found himself enjoying her company even through the computer. Serena got her third chemistry quiz back and it was a B-. She was shocked. She was actually improving.

She eagerly texted Darien the good news.

"Maybe we should celebrate. You should come over!" He texted back. He's been asking ever since that night at Andrew's birthday party.

"Ha, very funny. I'll take you out to eat instead." Serena tried to play it off. She thought he was cute and definitely helpful and smart, but she ain't no womanizer's 999th woman. She was trying her best to be just friends.

Suddenly someone sat down next to Serena. "Your food's going to get cold if you keep ignoring it by texting."

"Seiya!"

Serena's dark haired classmate smiled at her. He had the smile that could melt a girl's heart.

Serena quickly put her phone away. "Um, I like my food slightly cold."

The phone buzzed but she ignored it.

"How did you do on the quiz?" Seiya asked.

"I did okay. How about you?"

"Aced it."

"No need to be modest, Seiya. No wonder you get such good grades, you're always off studying by yourself." Serena teased.

"Actually," Seiya corrected her. "My fiance already took the class before me so she tells me what to study for."

Serena had no idea Seiya was engaged. He never talked about his personal life and was always so friendly and engaging that she thought he was single. To her surprise, her heart plummeting. Not that she ever got close to Seiya, but she couldn't help feeling somewhat sad upon finally discovering that he was taken. Engaged, will-be-getting-married taken. Her heart sank lower with every passing second.

She faked a smile to hide her feelings. "You're lucky your fiance helps you out."

"I sure am. I just proposed to her last week."

"Really? Congratulations." Serena smiled again, feeling like her facial muscles turned plastic.

"Thanks! Well, her class is ending now. I should go see her. I'll see you in class!"

"See ya..."

Serena suddenly felt like not eating. Forgetting to text Darien back, she left to go home.

That night, she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned. She didn't know why she felt this way. Did she really like Seiya that much? Sure he was cute, gentle-mannered, nice, and looked forward to seeing him in all of her classes, but it was just a little crush right? Why did it bother her so much? She realized that she must've liked him. She thought he was the perfect man. He was great in all aspects, friendly, funny, caring and that he would be a really great boyfriend. He's the type to be very faithful. His fiance must be a supermodel actress with the brains of Feynman and Einstein combined. Serena accepted that she couldn't sleep. She pulled out her phone.

"Food would be better if you cooked it." Darien last texted hours ago.

"Darien, can I come over?" Serena finally texted him back. It was midnight, and she doubts he'll respond but maybe he will...

Darien was still up studying and checked his phone after he finished typing the rest of his sentence. He read the text and was surprised Serena texted him that.

"Of course. When?"

"Now?" She responded within a second.

Darien looked around his room. It was so messy.

"How long is it going to take you?"

"An hour."

An hour. If he grabbed everything and put it in his closet then it should be okay.

"Alright. Start driving and let me know when you're here." He texted her back.

He excitedly got out his bed almost tripping over his books and jumped in the shower. Then he began grabbing his shirts and scrubs and put them all in the laundry hamper, except for one that he put on. Can't greet a girl naked, he smiled. He put his books back on the shelf, straightened his desk, and made his bed. DONE. He signed with relief.

Serena pulled her beret down hoping Andrew isn't around to see her. She arrived 20 minutes later than expected and stood before Darien's door. Not sure if she's doing the right thing, she inhaled a deep breath. She was about to knock but then put her hand down.

Thoughts began circling.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I know I'm already here, but maybe this isn't the right way to kill time. Maybe I should just tell him that my car broke down..." She thought about it again. "But I'm a single woman now. And I drove all this way!"

Serena stood there for about 2 minutes unable to make up her mind. The neighbor's door suddenly opened and out came the neighbor with his barking dog and it gave Serena a fright.

"Sorry about that! He gets excited when he sees other people." The neighbor said. Serena half smiled with her hand on her chest trying to calm down. "Come on boy, let's go!"

Suddenly Darien's door opened and Serena jumped again. "Woah…hi!" Darien was surprised to see Serena. He was on his way of taking the trash out and then looked up to see a very beautiful friend standing.

"Hi..." Serena gave a little wave.

"Did you just get here?"

"Um…yeah." Darien extended his arm to hug her and pulled her close to his body. She put her arms around his waist, remembering the muscles she felt from dancing. He inhaled the girly fresh scent of her hair and thought she smelled so good.

Darien took her hand and led her through the apartment. "Shh...Andrew's asleep." Darien whispered.

When they finally entered his room, they talked like normal.

"You look pretty tonight. I haven't seen you in awhile." He said to her.

"Thanks. I've been … busy." She told the truth as best as she could.

"Yeah, me too. The second half of my research has been tiring me out so I'm really glad you came tonight." Darien looked into her eyes and down her perfect lips which curved into a slight smile, and then lower to her neck noticing some curves from his peripheral and up to her eyes again.

"I'm sorry for coming so late. I tried to rush here but I thought I should wear some makeup since I'm usually disheveled looking."

"You don't need makeup." Darien spoke honestly, admiring her natural beauty and he's glad she didn't wear too much. The more he looked at her, the more he realized how beautiful she was. The little graceful expressions she makes and the cute way she talks mysteriously attracted Darien like a magnet.

"Why, thank you Prince Charming. You flatter me." She teased, but not falling for his charms right away.

"Why, you're welcome Cinderella. Anytime you want to be flattered then just come to me."

Serena laughed at his goofiness. She hadn't laughed in awhile. Her spirits were lifting and she was feeling glad she drove to see him.

Darien chuckled and also found himself to enjoy her company. There was no awkwardness and he was grateful he could be himself.

They talked about his research, her exams, movies, music and before realizing how much time had passed, Serena tried to suppress a yawn.

She looked at the time. Wow, it was already 2:30am.

"It's getting late. Maybe I should drive back before I get really sleepy."

"Why don't you stay? It's late and you shouldn't drive."

Darien looked into Serena's eyes. He wasn't one to ask a girl to stay if she didn't want to, but he wanted her to and he was concerned about her safety.

Serena bit her lip. She didn't want to sleep alone. Molly's sister in town all week and they're staying at their parents not too far away.

"Would that be a bother?"

"Not at all."

Serena suddenly got up and hugged Darien. "Thanks..."

"Are you okay?"

"I just don't want to be alone tonight."

Darien cupped Serena's cheeks with his hands and looked into her sparkling eyes. He could get lost into them. She looked back into his with an innocent look.

Could he kiss her?

Serena put her hands over Darien's enjoying the warmth.

He slowly leaned over towards her face and pulled her into a kiss.

She felt his warm lips dancing around hers and she put her hand around his head feeling the texture of his hair. His masculine scent intoxicated her.

Darien held Serena as his hands ran through her back. Desire surged through his body like electricity. Was she here to stay overnight on the couch, or was she here to stay with him? He wanted her but unlike the other girls, he wanted to treat her like a lady, and more important than that, she was Andrew's friend. As Darien was trying to be a gentleman with just kisses, Serena took the bold move and brought him to her neck. She wasn't thinking. She was just letting the moment take her.

She didn't wear perfume that night but Darien thought she smelled like the spring wind over a meadow of wildflowers. He ran kisses up her neck and moved his hand downward her back. In his image of an ideal girl, her body was just perfect.

Even though Serena knew about the other girls, she wanted to feel she was the one tonight.

"I want to pretend I'm your only girl tonight, Darien." She held his face tenderly, kissing him.

He leaned her body over as her back fell on his bed. "I've been thinking only about you, lately."

She looked into his eyes seeking to see if he was telling the truth, and his gentle eyes did not betray her.

Just tonight… she wanted him to help her forget.

...

AN: Hi guys! I know. You hate me for ending there. I hope you all liked it. Sooo sorry I took forever to get this chapter out. School and life have been the main culprit but I'm trying to balance my schedule out so I can finish this. So Serena and Darien are a bit messed up right now, but I promise to reveal the better part of their characters in the next chapter. Serena falls fast for the wrong people easily and there is a reason why Darien is a player, which will all be revealed eventually. Please leave me comments and let me know what you all think. I love reading comments!


End file.
